Hexepta - Despair Hack
by SpiritofAttorney
Summary: Argus Hagan from Hexepta has found himself in a killing game starring various other characters. Can he survive, and will he find out who is masterminding the whole thing?
1. Prologue

Hello, I am Argus Hakan. After my last trial, (read Hexepta - Ghost Hack)I have frankly gone of the many ways of my school. I pretended not to care at the time, but the victim of that case was the man I respected the most, he was more than any father I had, and my love for him goes truly to the realms of homosexuality. I only managed to pull through that case with the fear of having myself locked up behind jail bars, but now that life is back to being otherwise normal, I am absolutely devastated.  
That is why I am switching schools; to Hopes Peak Academy.  
Now, as an absolute and unconditional policy, Hope's Peak Academy do not accept applications. This would mean that any normal student would not be at all able to join this school, no matter how much they wanted. But my case is different; over the past few years, they have repeatedly been pestering me to join, as they greatly wanted my vast intellect to be with them.  
However, I well and truly loved my school, and the school court system they use is unique in the world. As prestigious as Hope's Peak Academy may be, [PREVIOUS SCHOOL] was just as grand, if not more so. I am to be accepted as the Ultimate Defense Attorney. As sad as it shall be to say goodbye to all my many friends, this is for the better, for the sake of Hope!  
I arrived at the school gates. I have no idea who my classmates shall be, or what cool and wacky talents they may have, and boy do I sure look forward to finding out! I stepped inside the school...

...and felt the dread of despair in my stomach as I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a classroom. Hmm, how on Earth did I get here?! I decided it'd be best to look around a bit, in case I'm supposed to be waiting here. To my left were some boarded up windows. I pulled at them with all the force I could output from my hand, but to no avail. Additionally, there also appeared to be a monitor of some kind, and also a few security cameras. I walked out of the room, and as I stepped outside, I found everyone else.  
In total, there were supposed to be 16 of us here, including me, but at present there were only 11. It seemed nobody else knew what was happening.  
"Hi I'm Hemlock Ultimate Mastermind" said Hemlock, the Ultimate Mastermind, introducing himself. "I just want to get that out of the way right now, but I can assure y'all that I did nothing bad here, it wasn't me!"  
"A likely story. And do you have evidence to support that claim, Mr Hemlock?" Asked Phoenix Wright Ultimate Poker Player, who has apparently never lost a single game.  
"I don't," said Hemlock, "But I honestly am not. If I was to really be the mastermind, would I really be going by "Ultimate Mastermind"?"  
"Yes that does seem a little odd," squeaked AceHexeptaFan, the """"""""Ultimate"""""""" Fanfiction writer.  
"Shut up, imbecile!" ordered Pedro Dock-Finch, Ultimate Elitist. He wore an incredible cape, on which were bestowed several thousand badges acknowledging all his elite accomplishments, like the time when he got into the WC or the time when he had a JD Degree Degree. As the badges glimmered in the light, they were truly impressive.  
"Please stop with the shouting," magiced Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician.  
"Yes please" cried AceHexeptaFan since he was scared.  
"So guys, anyone able to work out what is happening?" asked AceHexeptaFan.  
"I know exactly what is happening," said God, the Ultimate Theological Deity.  
"HOLD IT!" I shouted, at the same instant as Phoenix, "What do you know?" I interjected quickly.  
"You can find the truth yourself, my children" said God.  
"Ok" said Apollo Ultimate Dumbass.  
"I'll help you investigate," I told the others, "This is the kind of thing I do for a living!"  
"Me too," said Phoenix, "Together we shall find the Truth!"  
"Likewise" said Apollo.  
We all headed out of the hall and into the gymnasium...


	2. Case 1: The Knowledge of a Turnabout

In the gymnasium, we found the most disturbing creature any of us had ever laid our eyes on.  
"W-w-what is that?!" shrieked AceHexeptaFan as he was very scared.  
"I, am Mono Kuma!" shouted Monobear proudly, "And I am the Ultimate Monobear!"  
"But wait, HOLD IT! HANG ON!" paused Phoenix, "Why are you called Kuma when you are a bear?!"  
"That is simple," said DoWolf, Ultimate Translator, "It is because, in the language of Japanese, Kuma (くま) means bear!"  
"Ah, I see" said AceHexeptaFan but he was just bluffing like Phoenix does.  
"I made the bears," said God, "But I did not make this evil bear. Explain yourself Mono Bear!"  
"I am Mono Kuma, and I am the headmaster of this school. Are you ready for the game I have prepared Upupupupupupupupupupupu?" laughed Monokuma.  
"Shut it, how do we get out of this dump?!" asked Kyle Hyde, Ultimate Salesman.  
"Upupupupupupupu! To get out of here... you must kill one of your friends!"  
"We shall not do that." stated Pedro, elitely.  
"Yeah we shall all get out of here alive, in the Holy Name of Hope!" I shouted, triumphantly!  
"Oho?" quizacally said Monokuma, "But I think the killing has already begun?"  
"But we didn't even know the way of escape yet!" I objected.  
"Yes, indeed. I find it very bizarre to think that anyone would have killed anyone else right now, there were no opportunities." said Phoenix.  
"HOLD IT!" I shouted, "Now, this doesn't explain the motive, but I'm sure there was an opportunity to kill before we had all woken up. However, I do concede that the action of murdering another is unlikely without current knowledge, or even with-"  
"Shut up!" said Monokuma, "Fine, I shall show you the bodies!"  
Apollo's eyes lit up at the word "fine", and so did mine upon recalling the revolting non-canon fanfictions involving a series of traffic crimes I supposedly commited.  
But everyone else was more startled afterwards.  
As monokuma pressed a large circular red button, a circle of railing emerged from the floor, and simultaneously the curtain behind him rose, revealing...  
...The bodies of four smaller monobears!

"Ok, this seems an easy enough trial, so I think I'll just start the class trial right now, no investigation needed. There are no clues anyway, the culprit was really super smooth at avoiding any evidence." announced Monokuma.  
"Please take your seats and stand around the ring, and we shall work together to find out who killed my precious children the Monokubs"  
"What is... this?" I asked.  
"This... is the Class Trial. Upupupupupupupupupupupu!" explained Monokuma, "You shall stand around this ring and discuss who you believe to be the perpetrator of this dastardly crime. If you can find the Truth, then the perpetrator shall be EXECUTED. If you don't, then everyone else will be EXECUTED and the perpetrator will be free to leave this place."  
"This is sin" said God.  
"Damn right," said Kyle Hyde, "You stop this right now pal!"  
"You'd better get to work and crack this case now," said Monokuma, "If you value your lives that is! Upupupupupupupupu!"  
Everyone began to panic, but that will get us nowhere. So for the present, I had to stop them and get them to work together. That is how we shall arive at the Truth!  
"Objection! You'd all better stop that right now, or else we will all be executed! Let's start thinking, whoever did this must have had some kind of motive..."  
"Oh, I know!" said Hemlock, "They must either have had a grudge against these monokubs, which is unlikely since they haven't ever been out in public before, or they somehow knew the rules before they had been explained. My money's on the latter."  
"Hey, Monokuma," I asked, "Did you tell anyone else the rules beforehand?"  
"Nope," said Monokuma, "Well actually, I did tell the monokubs, but they are no longer with us. I also knew, and I am one of the participants, but I can confirm: I did not kill them"  
"Hmm I guess their motive must've been something else then..." said Phoenix.  
"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" I shouted. "There's no way for them to have just killed the monokubs, it just doesn't make sense. All that has been proven is that Monokuma himself did not tell anyone. I suggest that the culprit somehow knows of the exact situation. And to top it all off, it has come to my attention that there has been one suspicious person who hasn't said anything at all, despite speaking being their talent. This seems exactly the kind of thing a culprit would do. So, please, explain yourself..."

"...Bryce Papenbrook, Ultimate Voice Actor!"  
"Huh?! What?! I didn't, didn't kill anyone!" said Papenbrook.  
"OBJECTION! PLEASE explain why you are so suspicious!" shouted Apollo very very loudly.  
"The thing is, this reminds me of one of the things I voiced in..."  
"Ah yes, you must mean Dangan Ronpa (lit. Bullet Refutation), and its sequel Super Dangan Ronpa 2 or even the third game Dangan Ronpa v3?" said Pedro, showing his elite knowledge.  
"Y-yeah, that game. In it, there are sixteen students that are going to a school called Hope's Peak Academy, all with Ultimate talents. I thought this was some kind of conference relating it, which is why I accepted it, so I am severely shocked to see what this whole thing is. B-but trust me, I didn't do the crime, and I'm not the mastermind!"  
"Ok, I believe in you" I said. "However, something very very interesting has just been said, and I believe that we now know who the actual culprit is. The real culprit behind this case is...!"

"Pedro DOCK-FINCH, ULTIMATE ELITIST! You seem to know of what this Dangan Ronpa is, you too could have known what the rules are!"  
"Yes, that's most true!" said Pedro.  
"W-wait, what?" I queried. He seemed a little too confident. "D-did you do the murder?"  
"Yes, of course! I saved you all from those horrible Mono bear cubs! Would anyone any less elite be able to dispose of all the clues so well?"  
"W-well, no, but if you are so willing to confess your guilt, then why did you cover up any evidence at all?"  
"I am too elite to make such a horrible mess! Monokuma, please begin the voting process!"  
"Hold it!" objected Apollo but he was too late, and his suspicions were wrong anyway.  
"Very well, cast your votes, upupupupupupupupu!"

...  
Everyone voted, and said "I voted" twice to signal to the two Spirits of Justice.  
"Ok, the results are..."  
*Ding ding ding*  
"...Pedro Dock-Finch, the Ultimate Elitist. Well, it's time for the punishment!"

Monokuma hit a button with his hammer, and chains went out to reach Pedro. However, with a mere flick of his wrist, the chains smashed into a trillion pieces.  
"I am too elite for your petty execution!" he said, and teleported out of the school.  
"GRRRrrrrRRrrrRRrRrrrrrrrrrRrRRRRRR!" rawred Monokuma, but he could not stop him.  
"So... his motive was to... save us? What an admirable man!" said Phoenix.  
The ring descended, and the curtains closed, signalling an end to this first trial of justice.


	3. Case 2: The Foolish Turnabout

Life continued on in the school without any interesting events for a few days. It seemed that there was food and other supplies provided, so hunger was not an issue. However, their hope soon turned to despair when Monokuma called them all to make an announcement.  
"Hello everyone, this is an important announcement! Starting today, for each person you kill, even before the class trial, you will get to view one of my OC memes that I made! Keep that in mind next time you consider not killing somebody!"  
"Ha... haa, that's stupid, nobody would kill just to see a meme!" I said. But on the inside, I was not quite so confident.  
We awoke the next morning to exactly what we had feared: another murder...  
This time, there were even more than the last time. God, Apollo, Bryce Papenbrook, DoWolf, Kyle Hyde and even Phoenix Wright had all been murdered! Who could so such a thing?!  
"Upupupupupupupu!" said Monokuma. "I've already given the memes to the culprit, so now feel free to begin your investigation."  
We all investigated but found NOTHING!  
"Upupupupupupupupu! Time for the class trial!" laughed Monokuma, and we all went through to the gymnasium.  
"You know the rules to the class trial, so let's begin!" said Monokuma.  
"Hold it! I'd like to start the trial by asking you a question, Monokuma!" I said.  
"Oho?! What would that be?" asked Monokuma.  
"My question is this: Since you are a participant of the game too, would you also die if we pick the wrong person? Are you ok with this?!"  
"Well, yes, I would get executed... But still, this is the class trial! Let us contin-"  
"Objection! If you would be executed too, can't you tell us which of us Ultimates did it?"  
"Hmmm. I suppose I'll give you a hint then, it was not one of the Ultimates. One of you are actually not really an Ultimate, and that person is the culprit."  
"Then it's simple; the culprit must be you, monokuma. Ultimate Monobear is no talent!"  
"W-What?" asked Monokuma, "Upupupupupupu, ok then, I admit it, the Ultimate Monobear is not my talent, though I do still have an Ultimate talent!"  
"What is that?" I asked.  
"Well, I guess the monobear is out of the bag, I'm the Ultimate Body Double," he said, as he lifted off his head to show that he was just a human in a costume, and not even a real monobear.  
"WHAT?!" I screamed, "B-But wait, if you aren't really the mastermind, then how come you know that someone has no Ultimate Talent?"  
"I'm sure the Ultimate Elitist or the Ultimate Voice Actor would've been able to work it out from their knowledge, but I heard it directly from the mastermind, since I am being fed information to be an effective body double. But the thing is, is that they are the ""Ultimate Lucky Student"", and that is not really a talent since they just had their name drawn from a hat, we know this isn't a true talent because we had Hideyoshi Shirogane, the Ultimate Science Prover to prove that luck isn't real and he proved that it isn't real through experiments and calculations."  
"Hmm... Interesting... So if we get everyone to have a rock paper scissors tournament then whoever wins must be the culprit?" asked AceHexeptaFan.  
"No, you dummy," said Monokuma, "Because luck isn't real!"  
I suddenly realised that now that everything had been said, we have no new leads at all whatsoever!  
"Uh oh, it seems we are out of leads! This is terrible! All of us are going to die besides this culprit! Phoenix Wright is dead! Kyle Hyde is dead! God is dead!-"  
"Hee hee hee ha ha ha!" laughed AceHexeptaFan.  
"...What is so funny?" I asked.  
"O-oh, n-nothing. It just reminded me of this hilarious I saw!"  
"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" I shouted, "Please tell us about this meme!"  
"Ok" he said, and he testified.  
"It had a picture of a minion on it and it had someone worshiping a minion and he was sacrificing his friends to the minion since he thought it was so great and it said in big letters in blood in meme font "GOD IS DEAD", it's so funny, Monokuma showed me it!"  
"NO, THAT'S WRONG!" I shouted! "If monokuma showed you it, then YOU must have killed the victims in exchange for these memes. And furthermore, your fanfiction writing is shit, you could not have an Ultimate talent in _that_! That's the only possible solution, that you lied about your Ultimate talent, and are the culprit behind this case!"  
"Oh no" said AceHexeptaFan stupidly.  
"Alright, it's punishment time!" shouted Monokuma!

AceHexeptaFan was trapped in a cage and tied up. All of a sudden, thousands and thousands of monokuma robots come and kick him really hard and he's in a lot of pain and they start chopping his limbs off and stuff it was really really sore for him he screamed in agony but nobody stopped him and yeah he eventually died but he felt SOOOO much pain first it was horrible.  
(A/N: Sorry for the graphic violence, I just have a bone to pick with this guy, he's my main competitor in the field of Hexepta Fanfics)

There have been so many deaths, so if this keeps up we might all die! There's only one way to stop this from happening, and this is confronting the mastermind head on, so this must be our next operation!


	4. Case 3 & Conclusion: Turnabout Paradise

(A/N: There are spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in this chapter!)

Another night passed, but a highly unexpected sight was to greet me to the morning. When I woke up, I headed to the canteen to have my breakfast, but when I got there I found another victim! And it was not just anyone, it was the monokuma body double! How completley unexpected this was! Could we even have a class trial? I then saw underneath the victims hand that a dying message had been written with his last breath and it said "HAVE A CLASS TRIAL WITHOUT ME- THE KILLER IS ONE OF YOU. SUBSEQUENTLY, IF YOU CAN IDENTIFY THE MASTERMIND AND SUPPORT YOUR CLAIM WITH EVIDENCE THEN YOU MAY ALL ESCAPE, INCLUDING THE BLACKENED CULPRIT AND THE INNOCENT PEOPLE BUT NOT THE MASTERMIND". By the time I got to the end of the trail of the dying message, I was standing in the middle of the gymnasium with the other remaining students, and the class trial ring arose!

"So, it seems that we can find out who the mastermind is to escape, or continue on if we work out who killed Monokuma. I guess we should work out the mastermind then...?"  
Nobody answered.  
"Well, too bad, because I already know who the mastermind is! There's only two other people here, and the dying message says "MASTERMIND", therefore, I indict YOU... ULTIMATE MASTERMIND HEMLOCK!"  
"Do you have proof though?" asked Hemlock.  
"Yes, your Ultimate talent is my proof. Well, what do you have to say to that?"  
All of a sudden, I felt immense despair and dread and despair. The ground started rumbling. Hemlock grew and grew and exploded!  
"What is happening?!" I shouted?!  
All of a sudden, I saw the True mastermind. It was the GHOST OF JUNKO ENOSHIMA!  
(A/N: There's that scene with a ghost in Danganronpa Another Episode so this is perfectly canon and will probably happen some day)  
The ghost pointed at me and screamed "ME? i'm dead?"  
Luckily for me, I know how to work with ghosts, so all is good. I whip out my ghost excorsising kitt!  
"TO our GOD od jakkid!" i praid, "maek this goast be DED!"  
and noe i have made teh WHOLE WURLD become of teh JAKKID!111111!  
"junkie you shall not win, i said as i attacked junko with gunz!"  
junko screaaaaaaaam at me and say "its not me im not mastermind m8 thas crack"  
then seiko from daganronpa 3 appear and make drugs and we 4/20 blaze it together but i put ghost poson in the weed so junko died so we all live happy ever aftre in jakkid paradixe and jounko died to hell  
also in order to escape i nija myself to the door and braok it down and allso killed the guy that kill 4 monokubs and is criminal so we can all live happy ever after with no MURDER or even one despaIR!  
A  
The end  
THE END!  
The eNE  
TEHH DN  
The end#  
the endT  
The end.  
 _ **THE END**_


End file.
